War Will Always Take Away
by Agista Sin
Summary: [Oneshot] Told through journal entries of the ZAFT pilots. Takes place on January CE 71 until the attack on Heliopolis.


**Author's Notes:** I was really bored. And I suddenly remembered something that happened to me in school... So I was kinda "inspired" to write this.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Seed.

**00000**

War Will Always Take Away

**Athrun Zala's Journal**

_January 5, CE 71_

We've been sent out to investigate the destruction of ZAFT supplies. Who could it be?

_January 6, CE 71_

I had dreamt the most horrible thing. Mother... I miss you very much. I know father does too. And I'm pretty sure he wouldn't act the way he does now if you hadn't died during the Bloody Valentine incident.

I will avenge your death, Mother, I promise.

**Miguel Aiman's Journal**

_January 7,__ CE 71_

Now I know it's because of those damn idiotic Naturals that we are at war now. And my only hope of ever killing has been damaged by a mercenary. My ZGMF-1017 GINN, my GINN Miguel Aiman Custom has been damaged severely due to that asshole mercenary: Gai Murakumo, that bloody Serpent Tail.

My brother, I know you are suffering because of your sickness. I will do my best to survive this war. To survive and pay that damn fee.

_January 10, CE 71_

I loathe that Serpent Tail. I _will_ kill him.

My custom GINN is now definitely in no condition to go out into battle. It has been damaged beyond repairs done hastily.

Gai Murakumo will pay.

**Yzak Joule's Journal**

_January 11, CE 71_

Damn Aiman's constant cursing about that _Serpent Tail_. It's his fault it was damaged in the first place. And now he's bitching over the fact that he has to use a standard GINN.

**Nicol Amalfi's Journal**

_January 14, CE 71_

I am missing my parents very much. And I cannot stand the things people, here in ZAFT, are telling me.

Do I really seem that out of place because of my nature? I joined ZAFT after hearing what happened in Junius Seven... Although, I never really was fond of fighting. Yzak, Dearka and Miguel seem to thrive for battle though. I am still relieved that I have teammates such as Athrun and Rusty, who have the same ideas towards war like I do.

**Dearka Elsman's Journal**

_January 19, CE 71_

If this war will not kill us, then it the mental strain and stress this war brings us will kill us. Everyone's been busy and I get the feeling that nobody gives a damn about even resting. Team Le Creuset needs a break.

And I know just what to do.

**Rusty Mackenzie's Journal**

_January 19, CE 71_

Dearka just gathered all of us in his and Yzak's room, except for Ades, Koudenburg, Zelman and Matthew of course. He had said we were all going to die if we don't do something fun.

Miguel hadn't approved of it though.

"Are you mad, Elsman? We're at war with the Naturals here and all your brain can think of now is to have fun?" His voice was strong and commanding as he spoke to Dearka. I had tried to stop the argument from getting any further – damn, maybe I really am the "glue" of the team, huh? – but Dearka had retorted back quickly.

"Seriously, Miguel, think about it. If this war does not kill us then it will be the constant mental – and most probably physical – strain we are in that will be the death of us!"

Miguel rolled his eyes at this, "Oh? So we can have fun and have the others work their asses off?"

"Well it's their fault for not coping with the stress!" Dearka yelled back. I had stood up and yelled at the two of them before they'd start lashing out at each other.

War could make everyone act like idiots.

**Dearka Elsman's Journal**

_January 19, CE 71_

Damn. Who knew Miguel could be such a handful when he was stressed and angry? He definitely didn't make anything easier considering we already had an angry member of the team – aka Yzak Joule.

Though I am very thankful Rusty was there to stop the both of us before thing got worse. Who know what would have happened?

Anyway, Rusty got Miguel to calm down and I got to explain my brilliant idea of what we should do to relieve ourselves of stress – even just a little bit of the damn thing.

"A healthy relationship between comrades has its advantages in battles, y'know." I stated.

"What are you trying to imply then, Dearka?" Yzak asked.

"Let's get to know each other a little bit more by having a little game I'd like to call: Interrogation."

**Yzak Joule's Journal**

_January 19, CE 71_

Interrogation.

What the hell is Dearka up to know? Get to know each other more? I don't see the point. Sometimes caring for your friends in battle can be your weakness too. However, I was hesitant to voice my point out.

Might as well play along with Dearka's stupid games.

"Alright. We'll go counter-clockwise then clockwise," Dearka stated rather gleefully, "Nicol, why did you join ZAFT?"

Nicol looked Dearka and hesitantly said, "Because of what happened to Junius Seven."

Dearka raised a brow, "Is that it?" Nicol nodded.

"Okay then. Your turn to ask a question Nicol."

Nicol faced Athrun and looked thoughtful for a moment, "Why did you join the ZAFT military?"

What a very original question. And I get the feeling that everyone is feeling a bit uneasy because of this game.

"Because of the Bloody Valentine incident. I had joined six days after."

Everyone seems to join because of certain incidents. Miguel was given the same question. Now I wonder why he did join ZAFT.

"Because my brother is sick and... We have yet to pay the fees." He said this rather... Well, he wasn't his usual self. He must've really cared about his brother to join ZAFT and give away his freedom.

Rusty was given a totally different question.

"No. I don't have a parent on the Supreme Council."

What the hell? So he's the only one in our team who doesn't?

"Yzak." Rusty said.

I looked at him, I was getting rather tired really but... "Yeah?""Out of all the people in this room... Who would you consider your rival?"

Damn. That was one hell of a question. Nonchalantly, I replied, "Athrun."

The bastard laughed, he thought I was joking.

**Nicol Amalfi's Journal**

_January 19, CE 71_

I had learned a lot about my fellow pilots. And I am glad we had a fun time. Eventually, our game had switched from Interrogation, to Truth or Dare. Everyone had laughed as Athrun was first to be picked. He chose truth, Dearka – being who he is – had asked who was the first girl Athrun had ever kissed. Poor Athrun had turned tomato red. He had whispered it to Dearka so that none of us would hear. Yzak had mentioned something about using the information for blackmail.

The dare given to Rusty was hilarious too. He had to ask the rest of the Le Creuset team – including the commander – where his glasses were. The thing is, they were on top of his head. The different reactions given to Rusty's questions were equally hilarious.

"Mackenzie... What did you eat today?"

"Are you high, Mackenzie?"

"You've definitely been hanging around Elsman too much, Mackenzie."

"If you've gotten a concussion, Rusty, I suggest heading over the medics."

And lastly, from the commander, "Rusty, I never knew you wore glasses." I never really expected that. But what made me crack up the most was the fact that the commander's face was in total shock and awe.

**Miguel Aiman's Journal**

_January 23, CE 71_

We've been given a mission briefing. We are to infiltrate Orb and steal mobile suits. The other four will be handling that. I believe I'll just be there for backup.

_January 24, CE 71_

Brother, mother... I have the strangest feeling that if I go out to Heliopolis without _my_ custom GINN... I won't be as safe. If anything were to happen to me...

... Forgive me.

_January 25, CE 71 – Attack at Heliopolis_

I lost to a bloody Natural! I will get my revenge. I will kill that Natural. My shame is something I cannot bear.

Brother, mother... Wish me luck, I am to take off again.

**Rusty Mackenzie's Journal**

_January 25, CE 71 – Attack at Heliopolis_

I am assigned to steal either the GAT-X105 Strike, or the GAT-X303 Aegis. It seems messy down there at Heliopolis. All the people panicking, running for their lives. I too, am scared for my life.

**Athrun Zala's Journal**

_January 25, CE 71 – Attack at Heliopolis_

War is a terrible thing. I blame the damn Naturals for it...

War is never easy on anyone. Never. And I know that now.

We have lost comrades. And among them were Miguel Aiman and Rusty Mackenzie. Rusty was assigned to steal either the GAT-X105 Strike or the GAT-X303 Aegis. He was killed by someone named Hamana. If I were there to help him earlier, he would still be with us. I killed Hamana and got the Aegis. Miguel had told me to bring it back before it gets damaged. However, a Natural had begun to pilot the Strike. And Miguel was forced to retreat. The last I saw of him was before he entered the standard GINN to take off again.

Though Nicol, Dearka and Yzak had gotten what they were told to steal... I cannot help but feel that we have still failed this mission.

But why... Why was Kira with the Naturals?

**00000**

I'm sorry if this sucked. This totally reminded me of how Dracula, by Bram Stoker, was written...

I was bored. Forgive me.


End file.
